Quiereme De Nuevo!
by Maru-Potter-Cullen-18
Summary: Habían pasado ocho años, ocho años de desde la caída de Lord Voldemort, ocho años desde que el desapareció… Y todo por mi culpa…  Habian pasado ocho años, ocho años desde que derrote a Lord Voldemort, ocho años desde que me fui...
1. Ginny

**-Me presento soy James Potter si, si el padre de Harry, el tonto protagonista de esta historia, Bueno sigo, para la que me contrataron, si Maru me contrato para decir Que nosotros los personajes pertenecemos a J.K Rowling y la trama pertenece…**

**-Hey James, no te robes toda la presentación, Yo soy Sirius Black, padrino de Harry y como a mí también me contrato Maru, quiero decir que la Trama le perene a ella, Ósea a Maru… Bueno Me despido…**

**-Y yo también dijo James**

**-Adiós, esperamos que le guste- Digiero Sirius y James antes de irse**

* * *

><p>Me siento en la cama y no puedo evitar llorar, lo extrañaba tanto…<p>

Habían pasado ocho años, ocho años de desde la caída de Lord Voldemort, ocho años desde que el desapareció… Y todo por mi culpa

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

_Estaba en shock, de verdad no lo entendía, no era posible que Fred estuviera muerto, me negaba a aceptarlo, mi hermano no estaba muerto, Yo no estaba en su funeral, tenía que ser una pesadilla, por favor tenía que ser una pesadilla…_

_-Fred, por favor despierta, por favor no me hagas esto, te lo ruego, No es chistoso, dale Fred despertarte, vamos a burlarnos de los mortigrafos, por favor, no me podes dejar solo, sos mi otra mitad, sos mi gemelo, prometiste estar siempre conmigo, me prometiste que íbamos a salir bien de esta maldita guerra, que seguiríamos con "Sortilegios __Weasley__" y que nos haríamos súper famosos, los dos Fred los dos juntos, no yo solo, no puedo seguir sin vos Hermano- Escuche con impotencia y dolor, las suplicas de George_

_-L-lo siento… mucho p-por favor perdóneme, es mi culpa- dijo Harry_

_-N-no hermano, no es tu cul…_

_-SI, si es su culpa-interrumpí a Ron- Porque si él no se hubiera acercado a nosotros, nada de esto hubiera pasado, los mortigrafos no se hubieran empeñado tanto con nosotros, a Bill no le habría pasado nada, Fred estaría acá nosotros, Nuestra familia estaría completa- grite con rabia, porque él era el culpable de todo, el había traído la desgracia a mi familia_

_-¿Qué dice Ginebra? Mejor cállate- me dijo Ron enfadado, claro el siempre poniendo antes a su amiguito_

_-Ella tiene razón -dijo Harry con dolor en su vos, por un momento me sentí culpable, pero luego mire a Fred, y se me esfumo todo sentimiento de culpa-Todo lo que quiero muere o es dañado, lo siento mucho de verdad lo siento-_

_-Sí ,mejor vete , no hay nada que tengas que hacer acá-le dije sin pensar en nada más que mi dolor, sin darme cuenta del daño que estaba haciendo…_

_-Adiós, los quiero mucho, siempre los voy a querer – _

_Y sin más se desapareció, lo que yo no me imaginaba, es que se iba a ir a para siempre, que no lo volvería a ver , que me arrepentiría muchísimo de mis palabras, que perdería a Harry Potter , que perdería a la otra mitad de mi vida…._

_Fin Flash Back_

* * *

><p>Siempre me arrepentiré de lo que dije en el funeral de Fred, Estaba segada por dolor, ya había sido el funeral de Remus y el de Tonks, era demasiado dolor para mi, pero fui una egoísta, tan concentrada estaba en mi dolor, en mi rabia, que me descargue con el, el que no tenia la culpa de nada, No me di cuenta que el era el que mas había sufrido…<p>

Todo se fue rumbo abajo después de eso, Ron y Hermione, no me hablar por un año, culpándome con justa razón de todo, mi familia no me dijo nada , pero se que pensaban que yo era la culpable…

Ahora a pasado el tiempo, soy sanadora hace un año, intento seguir con mi vida, a veces lo logro, otras me entra la nostalgia y me pongo a recordar…

Lo único que me queda de él, es una foto y una carta… La foto era de nuestro noviazgo en su sexto año, fue la época mas linda de mi vida, pero lo arruine todo … Y la carta, pues la carta es una que me dejo , antes de irse … Cada vez que la leo, lloro de dolor y de rabia contra mi misma

_**Amada Ginny **_

_**Bueno no se si tengo el derecho de llamarte amada, pero es la verdad yo te amo Ginny, Eres lo mas importante para mi, y por eso mismo me voy, se que no me quieres ver, y se que soy el culpable de todo… Por Favor perdóname, nunca quise que pasara todo esto.**_

_**Sabes? Siempre quise ser un chico normal, no el-niño-que-vivió o el elegido, No, solo quise ser Harry, Y con vos me paso eso, fui por un tiempo la persona mas feliz del mundo, no importaba Voldemort, no importaba la profecía, por que te tenia a vos… Eras lo más bello que mis ojos había visto, representabas todo lo que yo no había tenido en mi vida, amor, felicidad, un futuro, que para alguien fuera lo mas importante en su vida, no por ser el futuro salvador del mundo mágico o por un recuerdo de mi padre, no para vos yo era Harry solo Harry, y te lo voy a agradecer toda la vida Ginny…**_

_**Sabes cuando me enfrente con Voldemort, el ultimo pensamiento te lo dedique a vos, antes de que me llegara la maldición asesina pensé **__**en ti Ginny, en tu mirada y la sensación de tus labios en los mios, nunca pensé que me tendría que volver a separar de vos, creía que si llegaba a sobrevivir, me quedaría con vos y estudiaría para ser auror, y en los sueños más locos, soñaba que tendríamos un hermoso bebe, que si era nene la pondríamos James Sirius, y si era nena Lily y algún segundo nombre!**_

_**Una parte se cumplió sobreviví, logre ganarle a Voldemort, pero con demacidas perdidas en el camino, pero yo nunca puedo ser feliz ¿No? Te diste cuenta de lo que yo tanto temi que supieras, no era bueno para vos, a mi alrededor todo era dolor y tristeza… **_

_**Te amo, es lo único que te puedo decir a ahora, de verdad te amo….**_

_**Y lo lamento tanto Ginny, de verdad lamento lo de Fred, lo de Remus, lo de Tonks, Perdoname, por favor perdóname….**_

_**No volveré a traer dolor en sus vidas, Adiós…**_

_**Nunca lo olvides TE AMO…**_

_**Harry James Potter…**_

Me levanto de la cama y dejo la carta en mi cómoda, intento terminar de arreglar la maleta, pero me es imposible las lágrimas no dejan de caer…

Intento calmarme, y lo logro a medias, tengo que terminar de hacer la maleta, para irme a un curso de Medimagia en Italia, la verdad no tengo ganas de ir, pero es un curso muy importante…

* * *

><p>Que bella es Italia, no la imaginaba así, es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba…<p>

Estoy en el shopping, comiendo algo, no tenía ganas de ir al hotel, quería conocer un poco del lugar.

Siento que me jalan la manga de la remera, cuando me volteo veo a una niña de siete años, era divina, tenia los ojos verdes, pero con un toque de azul, piel palida, y lo que mas me sorprendia fue el pelo, tenia el mismo color que el de Harry, solo que largo, y lacio…

-Signorina, prego potete aiutarmi a trovare mio padre, non lo trovate, per favore (Señorita, por favor me puede ayudar a buscar a mi papa, es que no lo encuentro, por favor)- me dijo en Italiano

-Naturalmente, come ti chiami?(Por supuesto, ¿Cómo te llamas?)Le pregunte en Italiano, se preguntaran como se italiano, pues en la carrera de sanador, nos hacen estudiar otros idiomas y yo opte por Italiano y Francés…

-Marianne, che fai? (Marianne ¿Y usted?)- Me pregunto, con una sonrisa timida

-Ginny, E come è tuo padre fisicamente? così troviamo più veloce… (Ginny Y como es tu papa físicamente? Así lo encontramos más rápido)

Se puso pensativa y me respondió, sorprendiéndome

-Lui è alto, capelli neri, arruffati è sempre, e ha gli occhi verdi smeraldo (El es alto, pelo negro, siempre lo tiene despeinado, y tiene ojos verdes esmeralda)

No, es imposible, esa es la descripción de Harry, tiene que ser una casualidad, si eso es, es una casualidad…

-Marianne- escucho gritar una voz , que todavía no había olvidado, que todavía recordaba en todas los noches, una vos que todavía añoraba…

Me di vuelta y lo vi, Estaba mas alto que antes, llevaba el pelo corto, y no tenia los lentes, Se había vestido con un pantalón blanco y remera negra, si definitivamente era Harry, pero mucho mas hermoso que antes…

-Harry- murmure sorprendida…


	2. Harry

Han pasado ocho años, ocho años desde que derrote a Lord Voldemort, Ocho años desde que me fui, Ocho años desde que la vi por última vez…

_Flash Back_

_No puedo, no puedo aceptar que Fred este muerto, Que no va a ver mas Gred y Feorge, No ,no tiene que ser una pesadilla, se suponía que cuando todo esto terminara , seriamos felices, todos juntos con Tonks, Fred, Remus, y un montón de gente mas, que no debería estar muerta, todo es mi culpa, si me hubiera entregado antes, Al final , es verdad todo lo que quiero esta muerto o lastimado, no soy bueno para nadie…._

_F-Fred, por favor despierta, por favor no me hagas esto, te lo ruego, No es chistoso, dale Fred despertarte, vamos a burlarnos de los mortigrafos, por favor, no me podes dejar solo, sos mi otra mitad, sos mi gemelo, prometiste estar siempre conmigo, me prometiste que íbamos a salir bien de esta maldita guerra, que seguiríamos con "Sortilegios Weasley" y que nos haríamos súper famosos, los dos Fred los dos juntos, no yo solo, no puedo seguir sin vos Hermano- Suplicaba con dolor George _

_-L-lo siento… mucho p-por favor perdóneme, es mi culpa- dije con la vos rota, por el dolor y la culpa_

_-N-no hermano, no es tu cul…_

_-SI, si es su culpa-interrumpió Ginny a Ron- Porque si él no se hubiera acercado a nosotros, nada de esto hubiera pasado, los mortigrafos no se hubieran empeñado tanto con nosotros, a Bill no le habría pasado nada, Fred estaría acá nosotros, Nuestra familia estaría completa- grito con rabia, causándome el peor dolor de mi vida, pero me lo tenía merecido_

_¿Qué dice Ginebra? Mejor cállate- le dijo Ron enfadado, intentando defender lo indefendible_

_-Ella tiene razón -dije intentando ocultar mi dolor -Todo lo que quiero muere o es dañado, lo siento mucho de verdad lo siento- suplique _

_-Sí, mejor vete, no hay nada que tengas que hacer acá-me dijo con rabia, con odio, y les juro que nada me dolió como eso._

_-Adiós, los quiero mucho, siempre los voy a querer – dije con sinceridad, porque de verdad los quería ellos era mi familia, por eso me voy a ir , porque yo solo traigo dolor y tristeza, y no quiero eso para ellos, no importa cuánto sufra, yo , todo por la felicidad de ellos , mas específicamente de ella…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Nunca imagine todo lo que iba a pasar después del funeral de Fred, Salí de Londres, sin saber qué hacer, dolido y enfadado con la vida, por todo lo que había pasado , no era suficiente crecer solo y sin cariño, soportar todo lo que soporte, ver las muertes que vi, pero es que yo no puedo ser feliz ¿No?...

Sabía que no podía seguir en el mundo mágico, debía salir de la vida de ellos, no podía ni quería lastimarlos más de lo que ya lo había hecho, Y si seguía en el mundo mágico, Ron y Hermione, me encontrarían y no podía permitirlo, ellos más que nadie merecían ser felices, ya suficiente habían sufrido por mí, y conmigo cerca no podrían ser felices…

Empecé una nueva vida, y en ella lo único que me unía a la antigua era Teddy, el cual era mi ahijado, y yo era lo único que el tenia, pues Andrómeda Tonks, se había suicidado horas después del funeral de Tonks, pues no había podido soportar el dolor por su muerte…

Y yo no iba a permitir que Teddy, sufriera lo que yo sufrí en mi infancia, iba a hacer lo que a Sirius, no le permitieron hacer conmigo, Criarme, Teddy iba a tener una infancia feliz e iba a ser querido, aunque fuera la ultimo que hiciera!

Nos fuimos a New York, en Estados Unidos, nadie iba a buscarnos ahí, menos en el mundo muggle, era imposible que nos encontraran y era lo que yo esperaba, desaparecer de sus vidas.

Ese tiempo de verdad, fue muy difícil, yo había decidido estudiar la carrera de Mercadotecnia, pues como no tenía pensado volver al mundo mágico, tuve la idea de crear una empresa, cambiaria el dinero que tenia de la herencia de Sirius y de mis padres, a dinero muggle y estudiaría una carrera que me ayudara con esa idea, funciona tengo una empresa y soy considerado una magnate en el mundo muggle, no, en mi mundo, porque el mundo mágico no es mi mundo ya, ahora lo es el muggle, y por decirlo yo soy un muggle!

Volviendo a lo que decía, fue muy difícil pues mi carrera demandaba mucho tiempo y Teddy era solo un bebe, por lo que requería mucho cuidado y tiempo, asique contrate una niñera, atreves de una empresa.

Así llego Emma a nuestra vida, que por casualidades de la vida, era una bruja que había huido del mundo mágico como yo, pero por razones distintas yo por hacer felices a los que eran mi familia, y ella para olvidar y empezar de nuevo, pues su historia era muy triste, en uno de los ataques que hizo Lord Voldemort antes de caer, un grupo de mortigrafos asesino a su familia y uno de ellos , la secuestro y la torturaron por ser una nacida de muggle, en una de esas torturas un mortigrafo la violo, y ella quedo embarazada y eso le dio fuerzas y huyo , y se escondió, semanas mas tarde se entero de que Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado y viajo a Estados Unidos para empezar de nuevo…

Su historia me hizo pensar que yo no era el único que había sufrido, Asique con el tiempo nos hicimos mejores amigos, unidos en el dolor, y la soledad pues ella no tenia a nadie y yo tampoco, Cuando nos conocimos Emma tenía 5 meses de embarazo y gracias a su embarazo conocimos a Nataly, pues ella era la ginecóloga que llevaba el embarazo de Emma.

Emma, vivía conmigo pues era la niñera de Teddy, además le costaba mucho llevar su embarazo sola, y a mí me ayudaba pues cuando tenía que estudiar, ella cuidaba a Teddy, Y juntos nos quitábamos un poco de la soledad que teníamos, ella se convirtió en mi hermana y yo para ella su hermano, nos convertimos en nuestras familia.

Nataly, se mudo a vivir con nosotros al 7 mes del embarazo de Emma , pues se hizo muy unida a nosotros, además vivía sola y no le gustaba. Los tres formamos una familia, junto con Teddy…

Todo estaba bien, hasta el día del parto de Emma, Todo se complico y ella murió a las pocas horas de dar a luz a una hermosa beba, lo único que dijo antes de morir fue que quería que Nataly y yo fuéramos sus padrinos y tutores legales, que le diera mi apellido y que se llamara Marianne…

Después de eso murió, Nataly y yo quedamos devastados, habíamos perdido a Emma, no lo podíamos creer, en el acta de nacimiento anotamos que yo era su padre y que Emma era su madre, Nataly no permitió que pusiéramos su nombre, porque creía que era una ofensa a Emma.

Pasaron los años, Teddy tenía 4 y Marianne 3, Yo ya había terminado mi carrera y Nataly era una de las ginecólogas más prestigiosas de la ciudad, Todo el mundo creía que Nat y yo eramos pareja , pero no, nos queríamos como hermanos, pero ninguno de los dos quería pareja, ella porque le habían roto el corazón, y yo por Gin… todavía no puedo pronunciar ni pensar su nombre, todavía me duele…

Cuando Teddy tenia 5 y Marianne 4 nos mudamos a vivir a Italia, porque a Nat, le había ofrecido un gran puesto en un prestigioso hospital, y en mi trabajo daba igual donde vivíera, Además justo en ese año Teddy entraba a la escuela Pre-escolar.

No nos costó mucho acostúmbranos a Italia, era un país divino, y con un poco de esfuerzo aprendimos completamente el idioma .

De eso han pasado 3 años, Hoy es el cumple de Marianne y quiere que vallamos a el Shopping, Nos vestimos para salir, en realidad a mi me daba igual como vestirnos, pero Nat y Mar, aman la moda y Teddy y yo Somos sus modelos masculinos, asique me puse lo que me ordenaron ponerme un pantalón blanco y remera negra, y los lentes de contacto, extrañaba mis gafas pero Nat tenia razón eran mas cómodos los lentes, Teddy se puso un jean y una camisa azul y negra a cuadros y cambio su pelo a uno castaño como el de Nat y los ojos azules …

Marianne cambio su pelo a negro azabache como el mío y lacio, con los ojos verdes con un toque de azul, pues si Mar era Metamorfomaga al igual que Teddy, fue una gran sorpresa descubrirlo, su pelo era rubio pero no le gustaba , asique normalmente usaba mi color de pelo...

Estábamos comiendo los cuatros y charlando animadamente, de lo que había pasado en la semana, la gente nos miraba raro porque mesclábamos los dos idiomas, pues uno era nuestro idioma natal y el otro lo habíamos aprendido por vivir aca, los chicos sabían el otro idioma por sus primeros años de vida en New York,

-Pa ¿me llevas al baño?- me pregunto Mar, si Mar sabía que yo era su padrino y que Nat, su madrina pero a ella le gustaba llamarnos mama y papa, al igual que Teddy, pues decían que por más que quisieran a sus papas biológicos, nosotros los habíamos criado, y que éramos sus papas de cariño.

-Claro amor-le respondi-Ya volvemos le dije a Nat y a Teddy

-Claro, no tarden que tenemos que ir a los juegos- nos dijo Nat

-Ok

Le tome la manito a Mar, y la acompañe al baño

-Te espero acá en la puerta

-Bueno, papi

Pasaron diez minutos y no volvia, me estaba preocupando, estaba por entrar cuando una señora, se acerco para entrar y la detuve

-Señora, me puede decir si en el baño no hay una nena de siete años, de pelo negro, ojos verdosos, le dije

-Claro joven me respondió

Pasaron unos dos minutos cuando salió la señora, que parecía preocupada

-Joven no hay nadie en el baño, talves salió por la otra puerta

-¿QUE?-medio grite- Gracias señora, le dije antes de empezar a correr para buscar a Marianne, esa niña me va oír, estaba preocupado, era la primera vez que se me perdia, Dios donde estaba.

Empeze a recorrer el shopping, no la veia por ningun lado, pasaron 10 minutos, me estaba empezando a asustar, hasta que la vi...

Estaba hablando con una chica, bastante guapa por cierto, era de estatura media, con un buen fisico, menuda y con un cabello pelirrojo color fuego, por un momento me recordo a Ginny. Pero ahi no mas desvie mis pensamientos, ella todavia me causaba dolor.

-Marianne-grite mitad enojado mitad aliviado

La chica parecio estremecerse cuando escucho mi vos.

Rapidamente se giro, pero no esperaba lo que vi, era Ginny, se veia hermosa, mas grande, mas madura pero con los mismos ojos avellaneda que tanto habia amado, si amado en pasado, pues ya la habia olvidado, estaba seguro, TENIA que haberla olvidado, pues ya no era el mismo tonto que antes, Harry Potter la habia amado, pero James Evans no, y yo era James Evans.

-Ginebra-murmure friamrnte


End file.
